Precious Moments
by Pink Pinker
Summary: The TailEnd survivors are found, and AnaLucia just can't stop flirting, while a female dies, and her boyfriend hooks up soon afterword. A bit o' Shayid, and a heapload of JackKate. Spoilers for next season. Rated for bad language and some suggetiveness
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Precious Moments

**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)

**Summary: **Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid (because we're Shayiooners) And Jate. Lots and lots o' Jate.

**Disclaimer: **Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.

**A/N: **This is being co-written with Lostgurl. Also known as meh friend Laura. We both contributed on this (really, really) stupid, idea, so we're each writing a chapter. Not trying to copy FanofLOST and Charlie'sHoodie's fic. Or Shiggity and CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88's story. Which both rock, by the way. First Chapter was written by me (Pink). It sucks, just warning you :p

**A/N2: **I have to type the next chapter of "Tear Stains" , which I will do soon, and "Mistakes, Heartaches and Birthday Cakes" might be awhile, which is no surprise because I never update it.

* * *

Shannon was pissed. About everything. The last god damn month had sucked. She needed some time alone. Now. No Sawyer and his nicknames, no Sayid trying to figure her out. She needed to get out and scream. She stomped into the forest, forgetting a moment about the monsters and kidnappers and polar bears, and focusing on her anger.

* * *

Kate leaned against the cave wall, arms crossed against her chest.. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me"

Jack just shook his head and chuckled as he dug around the bag for more medical supplies. "Positive"

"But I really want to know about those tattoo's," Kate pleaded.

"Well...Your not going to know" Jack told her.

Kate tried one last time "I'll tell you something if you tell me," she joked.

Jack looked up. "Will you tell me what you did?" he questioned.

Her expression changed from a slight smile to a dark one instantly. "No" she answered quietly. Jack knew he had gone to far. He got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. "So you think the guys on the raft will ever find a ship"

Kate shrugged as she walked next to him. "I don't really want to get rescued anyway"

Jack looked over at her, mesmerized by her beauty. He knew why she didn't want to be rescued, the authorities would be all over her the minute the boat landed on ground. But he still was attracted to her, and he wasn't sure why. She looked up at him "What?" she questioned, a smile creeping back on to her face.

"Nothing" said Jack, and went back to watching the survivors mingle. Kate looked at him once more, and then did the same.

Sayid trekked through the jungle "Shannon?" he called. He was worried. No one had seen her in at least 3 hours. Had he said something that made her mad? He racked his brain trying to figure out what had made her leave. Maybe the island was finally getting to her, and she just needed some space. But even if that was the case, she couldn't just go wandering into the jungle, knowing what was out there.

All of a sudden he heard a rustle in the bushes. He quickly took the gun out of his pants and cocked it. (A/N: Ignore that last sentence ;) ) A pretty brunette walked out of the bushes. She gasped when she saw the gun and quickly backed away. "Tell me who you are or I'll shoot" he warned.

"I'm Ana Lucia. I was on Oceanic 815, and it crashed on this island and-"

Sayid cut her off "You were on Oceanic Flight 815?"

She nodded, unsure of this was a good thing. He lowered the gun "So was I"

Her eyes went wide "You were from the middle of the plane!"

Sayid nodded. "Are you from the tail?"

Ana Lucia nodded also. "I was looking for the middle section, we found the cock pit, and I started out to find the middle. Looks like I did a good job" she said as she flashed a smile that Sayid found quite attractive. "Are you alone?" he asked, looking behind her.

She nodded "But we've got about 23 people back on the other side of the island.

Sayid nodded. "Here, I'll bring you to our camp"

They started walking, and talking about life on the island. "So, what's your name?" Ana Lucia asked.

"Sayid" he told her.

"Interesting name. Where are from?" she asked.

"Tikrit, Iraq" he told her.

"So, Sayid" she said. He smiled, he loved the way she said his name. "What were you doing out in the jungle?"

"I was looking for my girlfriend, Shannon" he told her.

Was that a hint of disappointment he caught in her eye? if it was, it was quickly masked by another question. "By any chance, did anyone by the name of Jack survive?"

"Yes" Sayid told her.

Her eyes lit up "We'll I guess I'll have to see him then ' she said lustily.

Sayid made a mental note to warn Kate personally about the woman. "Here we are" he said as they arrived at the caves.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE ♥

Next Chapter-I dunno, Laura is writing it ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)  
**Summary: **Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid (because we're Shayiooners) And Jate. Lots and lots o' Jate.  
**Disclaimer:** Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.  
**Status:** WiP  
**A/N:** This chapter was written by Lostgurl (Laura)

Shannon settled herself down on a large boulder in the woods. She was completely lost-not that it mattered. Chances were, Sayid would come and rescue her. But right now she wanted to be alone, just wanted to clear her head-even if it meant doing it in the middle of god-damn nowhere. Carefully she shifted her flip-flopped feet-which, by some miracle, still had the same pink nail polish in contact on them-to avoid bugs and all the shit in the woods. Ugh. So maybe she hadn't picked the bets place to think…

Crack Shannon nearly jumped a foot in the air. Jesus. What the hell kind of island was this, anyway? That was the question everyone was trying to figure out…

Snap Shannon turned around, eying the area in which she sat. She could swear she could hear some sort of deep breathing…

"Sayid?" She called out with a shaky voice. "Sayid…anybody…is someone there?"

There was no response.

* * *

When Kate first saw Sayid approach them at the caves, she expected him to be with Shannon. He was always with Shannon, but Kate had noticed a difference…like the spark was gone. She hadn't talked to anyone else about it, though.

What she definitely wasn't expecting was for Sayid to appear without Shannon and, instead, a gorgeous brunette at his side. And she didn't expect Jack to go running over to them quite that fast. Kate joined them, along with the other survivors, but there was so much talking that she couldn't squeeze in even one question.

"How did…" Jack was asking.

"I'm from the tail," The brunette chimed.

"I found her, the rest are on the other side of the island…"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Claire stood near him, clutching Aaron tightly. Kate tried to follow the dialogue best as she could.

"Alright, listen up. This is Ana Lucia. She's from the tail of the plane, which is still in contact, over at the other end of the island. There are about 23 people with her. We need volunteers to go with me and Ana and bring the other people back to the camp before sun down." Sayid said calmly.

"I'll go," Jack said almost immediately. Kate watched him exchange a glance with this Ana Lucia-a glance that was the same as taking a knife to her heart. "I'll go, too," Kate offered.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Jack. Didn't expect to see you here," Ana Lucia said, almost flirtatiously. _What a whore,_ Kate thought. She regretted it the second she thought it. She couldn't judge this woman when she'd just met her…right? Jack looked over at Kate. "You sure you want to come?" He asked. Kate rolled her eyes, but, much to her surprise, couldn't think of a good comeback line…at least not in front of this lady. "Yeah. I'm sure." She whispered.

The trek up to where the tail was was a long one. Longer than Kate had anticipated, but she tried hard not to show it. Sayid and Ana, walking pretty far ahead of the group, were deep in conversation. Jack lingered behind with Kate, much to her relief. Behind them was Charlie, Locke, even Hurley had offered to come. "I didn't think it was gonna be this freaking long a walk…" He grumbled from the back.

"So…you know her?" Kate asked, gesturing towards Ana Lucia. Jack's face tightened slightly.

"Yeah…we talked in a bar before the flight," Jack replied. _A joke will lighten him up,_ Kate thought.

"So, you're a hard-core spinal surgeon with tattoos who picks up brunettes at bars? Nice." Kate was wrong, he wasn't in the mood for a joke. His face tightened even more, and he studied the ground. Kate couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

For Kate, it was going to be pretty damn hard to win Jack over."How do you know Jack?" Sayid interrogated. Ana Lucia smiled. Sayid loved her smile. It made his heart melt.

* * *

"Oh, we talked for a bit in a bar at the airport. No big thing," She reassured. Sayid was glad of it.

"What about this girlfriend of yours?" Ana asked, smiling cockily.

Sayid cleared his throat. "Oh. That's…nobody."

**

* * *

**

**It's Pink Pinker answering the reviews:**

**Whirlwind-2005**- Noooo. I hate Ana Lucia with a passion. You'll see what happens to her (Evil Laughter) Muhahaha.

**Dominicslostlover-** Shhh! Don't ruin the story for the other readers ;)

**FanofLOST- **That was, like, the longest review ever, which is totally awesome. Let's just say this about Ana Lucia: Hate is a very strong word...and when I say I hate Ana Lucia, it's the understatement of the year. I was talking about the story with Kate pregnant, and Charlie's back on his drugs. Ha, that's funny how you can't write about 2 ships, because I can't write about just one(unless it's a oneshot) or then I run out of idea's. It's weird. Joint writing is ALOT of fun, and I would LOVE to do one with you, only I'm SO behind on my two other fics, it's pathetic. Okay, shutting up now, because this was the worst paragraph ever, since nothing's connected to one another, but whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)  
**Summary:** Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid (because we're Shayiooners) And Jate. Lots and lots o' Jate.  
**Disclaimer:** Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.  
**Status:** WiP

* * *

Sayid felt bad about what he had said. He did care about Shannon. He then recalled the fact she was in the middle of the jungle. He half considered leaving and going to find her. But he knew Shannon was smarter the people gave her credit for. He really hoped she was okay. na Lucia put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" she questioned. 

"Yes, fine" Sayid lied. "Are we there yet?"

"Only another mile or two" Ana Lucia told them. Sayid heard Hurley groan in the background.

* * *

Jack slowly speed up until he was up in front with Ana Lucia and Sayid. Kate sighed. She didn't know what was up with him today. She was just going to ignore him for now, and talk to him later when they got back. 

They arrived at the camp site, and saw a bunch of people milling around. Ana Lucia introduced them to the other survivors. "This is Bernard" she said to Jack. Jack smiled "I know your wife, Rose"

Bernard let out a smile, and thanked Jack. Kate went to go introduce herself to some of the others. She saw a boy who couldn't of been older than 15. "Hey" she said. "I'm Kate" she stuck out her hand.

"Austin" the boy said. She noticed he was Australian.

"So, what do you think of Ana Lucia" she asked

Austin sighed. "She's pretty bossy. And she like's flirting."

"I got that part" Kate said, glancing over to where Ana was standing next to Jack.

"You like him?" he asked.

She glanced at Jack one more time. "Not really"

Austin gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, Ana Lucia will be over him soon."

" It doesn't matter. I don't like him anyway" Kate lied.

Austin just smiled again. "So, are we going to go with you guys?"

"I'll go ask him-them" she corrected herself.

Kate walked over to Jack. "Are they moving to our camp?"

Jack nodded. "I think so. There's plenty of room left at the caves and beach."

Ana Lucia agreed. "I'll get them started packing"

* * *

Shannon slowly started backing away from the noise. "Sayid!" she screamed. She then saw the thing in the bushes was a polar bear. She cried in terror. She screamed once more "SAYID!" before the polar bear lunged, and all she saw was black.

* * *

3 hours later, everyone was packed up and headed to the caves. This time Kate was in front with Jack and Ana Lucia. They were nearly back, the sun almost setting, when Kate broke the silence. 

"So, where do you plan on staying?" she asked

"I think the caves, knowing Jack will be there" She said, sending a glance at Jack. He smiled back. A smile Kate he usually reserved for Kate.

" Where do you stay, Kate" Ana Lucia asked

"The beach" she answered quietly.

Ana Lucia smiled. "So I guess it will be just the two of us at the caves, Jack" Ana Lucia said suggestively

That last statement left no doubt in her mind that Ana Lucia was a whore. A big one. Jack looked up uncomfortably. "Maybe you should go check Sayid and the others in the back" he suggested

Ana Lucia gave him one more glance before heading back.

Kate glared at him "So you two are moving in, eh?"

Jack looked at her as if he couldn't believe she had actually believed what Ana Lucia had said. Before he could reply, they walked through a bush into a site in which Kate screamed in horror.

* * *

_This chapter was written by me (Pink) and all reviews to my reviewee's from now on are written by me(Pink) ;)_

**FanofLost-** Thank you for single handingly trying to make my reviews longer :) As for Ana Lucia, I'm trying really hard not to hate her. I mean, we only saw 5 minutes of her. But she pissed me off in those 5 minutes. She better be the female whose dieing next season, or I'm hunting down JJ and pulling out his fingernails one by one. And then, to top it all off, a bunch of these Skaters at this forum I go one, love Ana Lucia because, you know, Kate could get Sawyer and Jack gets Ana, and they even came up with this thing called PBJ (Possible Jate Breaker) and I got so PO'd. /rant ahem Yah, So I got the Harry Potter book, but I'm not really reading it, not much of a HP freak, but I'll finish it eventually. And I can so not WAIT for September. I have it circled on my calender, and I'm super excited. My friends and I are all contributing money to get the magazine, and then were splitting up the pictures, butI get all the Jack ones. And Jate. Fo' sho'. Yah, not good at writing Skate. Bleh. Sawyer's out on the doomed raft in this story, so he's not showing up. Like, ever. HA!

**Whirlwind-2005-** Yah, Ana Lucia's like an evil little witch who mesmerizes guys with her "beauty". The female's should all watch out. And no Lostgurl doesn't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack dropped his things and sprinted to the direction of Kate's scream. It seemed almost like an instinct now. "What? What is it…" He stopped short when he saw what she—and the growing crowd of survivors—was standing around.

It was Shannon. Dead. Her body bloody and mangled. Who did this? Why did they do it? Was it the Others? Jack felt the fear creep into his body and slowly counted to five in his head.

"Aren't you going to DO anything!" Ana Lucia practically screamed. Jack just stood, his eyes closed. Kate knew what he was doing, and she did the same.

"What the hell is going on? WHY ARE YOU CLOSING YOUR EYES!" Ana Lucia screamed even louder. So, this is what Austin meant by bossy, Kate thought.

1…2…3…4…5…

The fear was gone. When she opened her eyes, Jack was already kneeling down by Shannon's body. Carefully, he placed his hand on her arm and jerked it back. He leaned his head down close to her mouth, waiting. No one moved, no one spoke. Kate fought off the tears.

Jack took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. He stood and swallowed hard. Kate could tell he was fighting it off, too. It was like he was forbidden to cry, at least in front of Ana Lucia.

The anger within Kate was too much. Too much to bear. She turned away so she didn't have to face Jack. She couldn't fight it any more—a single tear ran down her face.

* * *

Sayid stared at the mangled body. No, no, he thought. No, it's all just a dream. All just a dream…he knelt down, next to Jack. He let the tears come. The first time he'd cried on the island. He touched her skin, her face, the deep gashes all over her body, the blood that oozed from her chest. With each touch he felt a piece of his heart breaking into a million, un-replaceable shards. But just as quickly as the sadness had come, it disappeared, and was replaced by hatred. Hatred for whoever—or whatever—did this. Hatred for the whole fucking island. 

He stood and faced the group of survivors. "A blanket. Someone give me a blanket." He ordered in his rough Iraqi accent. Someone dug into their luggage and pulled out a blanket, handing it to Sayid. Jack and Locke helped Sayid place Shannon's lifeless body on top of the blanket and lift her up.

Sayid knew he had to move on.

* * *

"All right. Let's keep going." Jack said. Kate glanced over at Ana Lucia, who looked the least bit fazed from all of this. The other survivors mingled behind Jack, Sayid and Locke, who were carrying the body. Kate caught up to Jack, glad that Ana Lucia wasn't already at his side. 

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked. Jack didn't meet her eyes, just stared forward.

"What am I going to DO?" Jack asked in a voice anything from gentle. Kate didn't back off—she was feeling pretty angry. Angry at Jack, angry at Ana Lucia…but mostly, angry at herself. Like she wasn't good enough for Jack or something.

"Yeah. I asked you a question, Jack; could you at least answer it? Or would you rather talk with Ana Lucia?"

Jack did make eye contact with her this time, but it definitely wasn't friendly. "What does that mean?" He asked, glaring into her eyes. Kate had about a million equally nasty responses under her belt, but Ana Lucia suddenly approached them. Just my luck, Kate thought.

"So, which way to the caves?" Ana Lucia asked briskly, as if all the events that occurred within the last ten minutes hadn't happened. She smiled at Jack, then shot an evil glance at Kate. Kate returned the glare. Ana Lucia smiled again, then walked ahead of them.

Kate looked at Jack. "That's what I mean," She shot back. Kate had a feeling life on the island was not going to be very pleasant.

* * *

Jack felt his heart ache as Kate walked off in front of him. Ana Lucia could tell her "move" had made and impact, so she neared Jack. "So sad that she died," Ana Lucia said, looking at Shannon's body. 

Jack couldn't concentrate. His eyes lingered on the back of Kate's head as she walked steadily in front of him. No way could he tell her now…

"I said, so sad that she died," Ana Lucia said, in a not-so-sad tone.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah…yeah it is." Jack muttered. He finally made eye contact with Ana, but she was only glaring at him. "What? What is it?" Jack asked, though he knew he shouldn't have asked.

Ana's harsh look suddenly turned into an innocent one--a totally _fake_ innocent one. "Oh, nothing. Just...maybe you should apologize to Kate. I mean, you can't help it if she's overcome by jelousy, right?" Ana Lucia gave Jack a sweet smile before turning her attention over to Sayid.

Jack wanted to punch her right then-- basically every time she even said something he was turned off. And yet, he couldn't help but feel the least bit attracted towards her. Jack needed to talk to Kate.

* * *

**Whirlwind-2005-** So, Kate did indeed see a mangled shannon like in "H&M", only she didn't violate her like Boone did (Don't ask). OMG, I didn't even THINK of Austin being her last name. I mean, I knew that it was, but I used Austin as the name of the kid because I met this really hot guy named Austin, and I wanted him in the story. I'm shallow and proud. Yah, and Kate's not moving the caves...yet.

**FanofLOST-** How much do you hate Ana Lucia now? And me and Lostgurl and our other friend are big Jaters, while one friend is in love with Sawyer (I don't get it either) and says island romances are stupid because it would never happen in real life(Ummm, if everyone was THAT hot, they would) and the other one just ships Jate because she doesn't want to get beat up by us. Teehee. I have a bunch of pics, and I'm getting a t-shirt. It says "I survived flight 815". Okay, so I'm on page 150 of Harry Potter. I just never got into it. Whatever.

**Hey ya'll, I'm leaving for vacation for 2 weeks this Friday, so don't expect any updates (not like I update ANYWAY, but that's a differnt story) Just a heads up ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)  
**Summary:** Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid (because we're Shayiooners) And Jate. Lots and lots o' Jate.  
**Disclaimer:** Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.  
**Status:** WiP

**A/N:** This chapter was by me, last one was by Laura, just a reminder. And wow, I updated on the same day. Surprise of the century.

* * *

Jack slowly walked over to Kate. She stood talking with Austin. "Hey" Jack said. 

"Hey" she replied coldly.

"I'll leave you two alone" Austin said with a smile before walking away.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I was just" he sighed. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to move to the caves"

_Yes _, Kate screamed in her mind _Tell him yes _"What would make you think I'd want to move now?" she snarled. _What the fuck was that Kate?_

Jack just looked at her. She tried to see what his eyes held. Hurt, regret, anger? But he was just as good as her at masking feelings.

"Fine, Kate" Jack said bitterly.

He turned at headed back to his cave. She bit her lip as she watched is retreating figure in the fading light.

"Jack" she called after him.

He turned.

"Where's Ana Lucia staying?" she asked, half not wanting to know the answer.

"In the cave next to mine" he called back.

She stood there in silence. She kept thinking how that could've been her cave. She didn't even know why she felt jealous. It's not like she liked Jack. _Stop lying_, she said to herself,_ you know you like him. He's the first guy who hasn't treated you like some prize._  
"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" asked Austin, walking back from behind her.

She turned "It's...complicated"

"It's Sawyer isn't it?"

"How do you know about Sawyer?" she asked.

"Word travels fast" he told her

She nodded. "It was Sawyer. But now it's..."

"Ana Lucia?" he asked.

Kate scowled "She's part of it"

"Your going to have let go one of your past these days" Austin told her as he walked to his new shelter.

She shook her head not believing what he had just said. She sighed. it had been to much for one day. She slowly walked back to her tent, every step wishing she was walking to a certain cave in the valley.

* * *

Ana Lucia smiled as she saw Jack coming from the beach "Hey" she said flirtatiously. 

Jack just shook his head as if implying "Not now". She continued to follow him to his cave.

"If you need someone Jack, I'm here" Ana Lucia told him.

"Thanks" Jack said "I just want to sleep"

"I can stay overnight if you want"

"I need some time by myself" Jack told her.

Ana shrugged. "Suit your self" she said, and she exited the cave. "I'll be next door if you need me" she winked.

Jack couldn't help but wish Kate was the one next door.

**

* * *

****Whirlwind-2005- **I know, don't you just wanna beat the crap outts Ana Lucia. I do. And Jack went and had his talk with Kate, but sorry he didn't talk about his ever-lasting loving devotion and dedication to her, which we all know he has. And I kinda like Shannon, but we needed to kill her. Wow, that's morbid. And thanks about the vacation thing :D 

**FanofLost-**Well, quick update, but no more for 2 weeks. And writing this stoyr is making me hate Ana with such a passion...It's hilarious how we hate her so much and we only saw 5 minutes of her. I didn't see Fantastic 4, I heard it sucked though. But before she dies, we've (as in me and Lostgurl) have a nice little treat for her...well, treat for us. I'm wearing my shirt every wednesday, along with my Charlie shoes. They look like Charlie's. Or they will. Once I get them o0.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)  
**Summary: **Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid (because we're Shayiooners) And Jate. Lots and lots o' Jate.  
**Disclaimer:** Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.  
**Status:** WiP

_This chapter written by Lostgurl, AKA Laura_

* * *

Kate dug her fingers into the sand, single grains becoming lodged into her nails. She watched the waves crash down on the beach, the white foam barely reaching her toes before shrinking back into the depths of the sea. The setting sun cast off shades of fiery red and orange that shimmered against the water. Twinkling stars were just beginning to make themselves visible. And at the same time this was happening, a single tear ran down Kate's cheek.

It was the first time in years, possibly, that Kate was crying over a guy. Not just any guy, of course. She'd known Jack had been the one from the start. Then why was she being so bitchy to him? Before she knew it, Jack would end up with Ana Lucia, and Kate would have to live on this island watching them share the love that she had always dreamed of.

Kate briefly wondered what it would have been like if Sawyer hadn't gone out on the raft. What would have happened if she had taken up his offers…as crude as they were. She should have seen this coming.

No, no, no! Kate thought. Sawyer would have been horrible. Besides, he's on the raft. You need Jack. You need Jack. He's the only guy who's seen who you are…behind the convict. He's the only guy who doesn't care about that stuff…only cares about what's best for you. The more she thought it, the more she convinced herself that she would be able to win Jack over.

That is, until Michael and Walt walked nearby and Kate (unable to stop herself) eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"I heard the doctor and some lady from the tail are staying at caves next to each other," Walt said to his dad matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it's true. Rumor has it that Ana Lucia is that type of person." Michael replied.

"What type of person?"

Michael sighed. "Uh…never mind. Basically…I think Jack likes her."

Funny how one conversation could change someone's perspective on something for what could be an eternity.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the cold, hard wall of the dark cave. He couldn't think straight. Had Kate really meant everything she said? If so, why would she ask where Ana Lucia was staying? Had Jack been wrong about her the whole time? He really didn't want to think that.

Ana Lucia suddenly appeared at the mouth of the cave. Slowly, almost sexily, she made her way towards Jack and sat beside him. She even flipped her hair a couple times for emphasis. Even so, Jack noticed his heart didn't stop the way it did with Kate. And all it took was for Kate to even look at him.

"Why are you still up? Is something wrong?" Though the light was dim, Jack could have sworn she'd batted her eyes. What the hell is she doing? Jack wondered.

"Oh, it's…nothing." He forced himself not to look at her face.

"It's Kate, isn't it?" Ana Lucia's hand moved from her lap to Jack's fingertips. "You need to forget about her. She'll always be at the beach and we'll…we'll always be up here."

Don't listen to her, Jack thought. She's wrong. She's so, so wrong…

Jack opened his mouth but, for once, didn't have a good enough defensive comeback. Only a weak, barely audible "no" escaped from his lips. Unfortunately, one "no" wasn't good enough. Ana Lucia placed a fingertip on his lips. "Sshh…" She whispered.

Even more unfortunately, Jack found Ana Lucia's face moving closer and closer to his. And then the worst came. Her lips were on his. Jack was practically dazed from all that had happened, but it only took him a few seconds to comprehend everything and shove Ana off him.

"What…what are you…" She asked, confused.

"No," Jack said, much louder this time. He toned his voice down, not wanting to attract the other people living in the caves. "You can't just come here and start kissing me! Do you know exactly what you're doing? You're killing a relationship!" Jack shot at her in fury.

"Oh, so what you and Kate have is a relationship? Face it, Doc, she's just playing games. Why do you think she was being all bitchy when I showed up? All she wanted from the start was to fuck you."  
"Oh, and you didn't!" Jack was practically screaming now.

Ana Lucia said nothing. She turned and stormed out of the cave.

Jack found himself alone for the first time. Kate hated him, Ana Lucia hated him. Slowly his eyelids grew droopy, and he fell asleep dreaming about how much he wished he could turn back time and save the precious moments of the past.

**

* * *

****lostobsessivefreak- **You don't know how much_ I _hate her now. I'm actually kinda neutral when it comes to her in real life, but this fanfic has made me want to punch the crap outta her.You don't know how muchhate her now. I'm actually kinda neutral when it comes to her in real life, but this fanfic has made me want to punch the crap outta her. 

**FanofLOST- **Well, I don't have Charlie's shoes _yet, _but I am SO getting them for school, and I'll probably get a hoodie,too. And I already pre-ordered the Season 1 DVD. Or at least my mom BETTER have. It IS very comforting knowing I'm not a complete and total freak

I'm glad you thought this chapter was faboulous, and I REALLY, REALLY want to kill Ana Lucia also, but we can't :( I will though, I promise. And God, I swear if we get a friggin love SQUARE next season...And Obviously, you did not loose much sleep because the chapter got posted up the next day. I'm not leaving till friday, so we'll see how much we can get done. Yes, Jater's can not be stupid, it's like, against the law.

Oh, and if we don't get a god damn kiss, I'm SO writing to JJ. I'm just asking for a kiss, because we know it's gonna be Jate in the end anyways... teehee. if Jack OR Kate died, I would still watch, too. But I would not be happy. I'd probably say the same. But to myselfs because no one else in my family watches it.

**Whirlwind-2005-** Luckily. you didn't have to wait 2 weeks, quite yet ;) And Ana Lucia will be forced down a food processor as soon as they find one on the island ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Precious Moments

**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)

**Summary: **Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid, and Jack/Kate galore.

**Disclaimer: **Yah, we don't own anything. As cool as we are. JJ just hasn't hired us yet.

**A/N:** This chapter by me (Pink Pinker)

* * *

Sayid stared into the fire, still in denial at what had taken place less than 5 hours ago. He didn't realize how much he missed Shannon. Her laugh, her smile, the way she would wrinkle her nose at the mention of something she didn't like. He had loved her, and now he missed her desperatly. He swore he wouldn't cry. He had been trained to show no outward signs of emotion, but before he knew it, he felt small tears sliding down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away as he saw Locke approaching.

"Why did she have to die?" questioned Sayid to himself as Locke sat down next to him.

Locke paused"Existence is a crack of light between two eternities of darkness. Shannon was dancing on the crack" he enlightened "It was fate"

"There's no such thing as fate" Sayid replied.

"You keep telling your selves that, but your wrong" the man muttered under his breath before stalking off.

Sayid just looked at his retreating figure for a moment, before he felt a warm body settle next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ana Lucia asked in false sincerity.

Sayid didn't answer. He wasn't even sure himself.

"Everything _will_ get better, Sayid" she told him.

"Really? How?" he asked.

"Well," she started slowly "You have to focus on the bright side. The things you have right now...right..._next to you_" she stated not-so-subtly.

Sayid looked at her and slowly moved forward. Before he knew it, he had captured her lips in a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back "I'm...oh, sorry. I mean-I-"

"It's okay" he repeated "It's okay"

Kate woke up the next morning tying to keep the words _Jack_, _caves_, _making-out_ and_ Ana Lucia _out of her mind. She did her daily rounds at the beach, and after procrastinating for awhile, finally got the nerve to head to the caves. On the path way there, she had the luk of meeting Ana. Ana Lucia glared at her, and Kate only returned the look.

"I hope you know Jack ruined a perfectly good relationship for _you" _Ana Lucia told her.

"What are you talking about" Kate asked, confused.

"Oh, come on, don't act like you don't know" she said, rolling her eyes "You've got the guy wrapped around your finger"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked again.

"Jack kicked me out of his cave last night because I was 'ruining a relationship'" Ana Lucia admitted.

Kate smiled faintly. Ana Lucia noticed this and quickly decided to change that. "Of course, this was after he screwed me" she said with and evil smile. "He was good, too. But of course _you _wouldn't know." She smiled and continued on her way. "Toodles"

Kate stared dumbfounded. "Whore" she yelled after her, and this time felt no remorse.

_

* * *

__I bet you were all "Yay, Ana Lucia's over Jack" and then were all like "NO, YOU EFFIN BITCH!" at the end. Haha, I was too, and I was WRITING it. I think every review shall have some 'strong' language in it. Now, how much do you hate Ana Lucia, rate it on a scale from 1-10. I'd say, for me...an 11. Yah. Okay, here's my answers to my awesome reviewers (I love you guys)_

**FanofLOST- **No dude, I have to pay for mine, too. I already did, but she still hasn't freakin ordered it...GAH! I'm going to bug her until I do. I mean, if it is indeed Skate in the end, I _guess _I understand, but I'll be pissed. And if we do have a love square...ugh, I'll be PO'd. Fo' Sho'. (I like to pretend I'm ghetto, sue me) Yah, well one sister thinks the music is scary, the second one thinks it's a reality TV show, and the other one is too young to watch. So yeah. And I showed my mom "Outlaws"(Not my first choice, I was like 'NO SHE'S GONNE BE A SKATER') but then she was on her laptop the whole time. And she thinks there in purgatory. Gah, no there not. And then my dad though Brat Camp was Lost. I was like "Uhhh, no" So I'm stuck in my own little obsession...WHOOT!

**Whirlwind-2005- **Your welcome about my 'wonderful chapter' any who, we can't run Ana through just yet. Soon, I SWEAR, soon.

**Freckles-101- **Yay, another reviewer. I've had 2 reviewers the whole time, and third one is like...YAY! And I'm glad this is fanfiction...because if this happened on the show...oh god, I would die. And that's so cool you two are sisters. None of MY sisters watch Lost. And it's actually really easy to make Ana slutty. I mean, base it off the slutty girls at school you hate. That's what we do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Rating:** R (Language and general nasty horniness)  
**Summary:** Spoilers for next season. The tail end survivors are found, and Ana Lucia is being annoying as heck. A female dies, and her former lover hooks up. Right afterward. Implied Shoone and Shayid, and Jack/Kate galore.  
**Disclaimer:** insert cocky answer along the lines of "we don't own lost" here  
**A/N:** This chapter by Laura (Lostgurl)

* * *

Kate knew she shouldn't let Ana Lucia get to her, but somehow…she was. Who knew? Maybe Ana Lucia and Jack hadn't really…but her other half of her conscience was screaming, "YES THEY DID! ANA LUCIA IS A FILTHY SLUT!"

"Why would Jack do that? The first night she comes here he gets laid…" Kate grumbled.

"What?" Suddenly, Jack was standing before her. Shit, Kate thought. Kate began to cover up her remark, but then she thought – this whole time on the island they'd been keeping secrets. If Jack and Kate still had anything, any bit of a relationship left, she might as well come out with the truth. Kate, feeling the anger boil up in her, let herself go.

"You heard me. We've known each other for – how long now? Over a month! I've told you my secrets. I've told you everything. Then SHE shows up, and you're fucking with her the first night! God, you're worse than Sawyer!" Kate was practically yelling, though she didn't exactly mean what she said.

Jack's eyes were confused and hurt. Kate couldn't take it, as she felt the tears burning up in her eyes, she ran down the path to the beach. Jack was calling after her, saying things, things she couldn't hear because there was a buzzing noise in her head. Finally she turned around and screamed,

"I DON'T CARE! Just…just go, Jack. Leave me alone." She whispered the last part, wondering if he heard her, half praying he didn't. She wasn't able to see his reaction since her vision was blurred by tears. Kate fled to the only safe place she thought of – the beach.

* * *

Ana Lucia's face was so close to Sayid's, their noses barely touched. What was he doing? Something deep inside him told him it was wrong. He shouldn't be…shouldn't be…

For once in his life, Sayid ignored his conscience. His hand went up Ana Lucia's back, slowly, removing her clothes, almost with grace, and she did the same, her hands moving slow as she removed his pants, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking… Sayid could almost see where this would lead him: people would find out. He would be a disgrace. But he didn't care. He was doing this…to ease the pain, ease the misery.

It was like everything around him was happening fast, but Sayid was stuck in time. Within seconds Ana was on top of him, he was inside her. Screams, screaming, coming from everywhere. Maybe they were his screams, maybe they weren't. Voices…the voices…the pain slowly eased…his mouth opened, but no sound came out…

Slowly, Sayid closed his eyes and let himself melt into Ana Lucia's body until the screams were muffled and the voices were gone.

* * *

Jack stood, dumbfounded, in the woods. He knew he had to go after Kate, but at the moment he wanted to kill Ana. Why the hell would she say that to Kate? Did she purposely want to make Jack's life more of a living hell than it already was? And yet, something about Ana stirred something up inside of Jack…not exactly an attraction toward her, but maybe something else…

He had barely taken one step towards the beach when he heard screams. Not exactly the kind of screams someone lets out when their being kidnapped. More like…

Jack turned towards where the screams were coming from. They were almost muffled, somewhat quiet, short and separated. He inched his way towards the caves, feeling his way in the dark. He reached the clearing and crouched near the waterfall.

At first he saw nothing, and then, in the dim light of the fire, he saw two bodies. Two bodies rolling, moving, groaning, exasperated breathing, a leg stuck out here, an arm waving there…

It was Sayid. Sayid and Ana Lucia.

Jack bolted for the beach.

* * *

_Not enough time for reviews. Prison Break is REALLY on tonight! Yay!_


End file.
